An Officer and A Lawyer
by VivalaB
Summary: Oneshot. Getting to court on time never proved so difficult, fortunately for Alex Cabot, help is at hand...


**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC.

An Officer & A Lawyer

By vivalaB

* * *

The bustling corridor was beginning to grate on Alex Cabot's nerves as she tried to make her way to court number three. A gaggle of reporters and camera crews huddled around two small men in expensive suits as they ambled slowly down the hallway towards her. She stepped to the side and waited for them to pass, shifting her eyes to her destination before looking anxiously at her watch. She was due in Petrovsky's court in less than ten minutes, which in Petrovsky's punctual world, meant she was already late.

The reporters movement halted in the middle of the walk way as the two men stopped to answer questions. Alex sighed and looked past them, spotting an NYPD uniform near Petrovsky's courtroom, _"Officer!_ _Officer!"_ she shouted, above the cacophony, trying to get the officer's attention.

Alex eased forward, pushing her way into the small crowd, holding her briefcase aloft. She felt a heavy foot land on her own and winced at the bone crushing, sharp pain that radiated up her leg, _"Ow_, watch it you moron," she hissed at the burly man with the camera over his shoulder. She had almost reached the edge when she heard her name called and saw a hand tugging her briefcase, guiding her into open space.

Alex stood on the other side of the media swarm and stared, slack jawed at Olivia Benson.

Olivia reached forward and smoothed out the gray suit Alex was wearing, noticing the footprint on the blonde woman's suede shoe. She dropped to one knee and buffed the shoe with her sleeve, gently rubbing the top of Alex's foot in the process, "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, just a bruise," Alex replied, placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder for support and marveling at the sinewy strength beneath her fingers.

Olivia stood up and smiled, "There. Now you're ready for Petrovsky," she said, pulling the tunic of her dress uniform down and brushing the dust from her knee.

"Why are you in uniform?" Alex managed to choke out in a reasonably neutral tone as her eyes trailed up and down Olivia's taut frame.

Olivia removed her hat and ran her fingers through her hair, enjoying the gasp the action drew from the watching blonde, "Press conference, Cragen wanted us in our uniform," she replied.

Alex stared at her with wide blue eyes, lifting a hand and adjusting her glasses, "And the haircut?" she asked, reaching out with eager fingers to touch the short, tousled locks.

Olivia grinned, "_Because I can,"_ she smirked, feeling Alex's fingers scratch the top of her head playfully. She closed her eyes as the slender digits hit a sensitive spot and almost moaned out loud, she opened her eyes and met the cerulean gaze, "You're late," she commented, glancing down at her watch.

Alex stood dazed, unable to take her eyes off the short haired woman wearing the form fitting uniform, casting a knowing smile in her direction. She felt her heart melt as her libido soared.

"Petrovsky's waiting," Olivia reminded her gently.

Alex stared at her blankly before shaking her head, "_Shit,"_ she said, just as a court officer rushed form the courtroom towards her.

"The Judge is waiting for you Miss Cabot," the white haired man panted, as he shuffled towards them.

Olivia looked at the old man's harried expression and knew Petrovsky was most probably pissed, "Miss Cabot was injured down the hallway," she said, indicating the small crowd.

He looked at Alex, "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Alex nodded, "It's my foot, I think I've sprained it," she said, looking at Olivia.

"Oh dear, Judge will be annoyed, she's already talking contempt of court," he said, turning towards the courtroom.

Alex looked at Olivia, "The last thing I need is a pissed off Petrovsky giving me a hard time and throwing me in a cell," she groused.

Olivia shook her head, ran her fingers through her hair and placed her hat purposefully on her head. She smiled wickedly at Alex before bending forward and scooping the startled blonde into her arms.

"_What are you doing?"_ Alex asked, her arms automatically slipping around Olivia's neck as she dropped the briefcase into her lap.

Olivia grinned at her, "It's called, _making an entrance,"_ she said smiling as she headed for the courtroom doors.

* * *

Lena Petrovsky stared at her watch for the tenth time in two minutes, "How late is she now?" she asked the court officer in front of her.

The old man blanched visibly, "She's hurt, she's outside," he replied.

"Is that the question I asked? Have you reached the age where you are no longer able to process and understand my questions, Peter?"

He looked at his watch and then up at the judge, "Three minutes," he said.

"Good, $1000 dollar fine for every minute she's late and if we get to five, she'll be in contempt," Lena replied, unable to hide the delighted twinkle in her dark eyes. Her joy was short lived as the courtroom doors opened, almost dropping the gavel she was toying with.

Olivia strode purposefully down the centre of the courtroom carrying Alex effortlessly in her arms. As she approached the prosecution table, she lowered Alex gently to her feet and removed her hat. She turned to Petrovsky, "I'm sorry Miss Cabot is late your Honor, she was involved in an incident in the hallway," she said, smiling apologetically at the judge.

Lena eyed Olivia from her high vantage point, admiring the new haircut and choice of outfit, she almost smiled and berated herself for her lack of control, "And was it her _mouth _that was injured Detective Benson?" she asked sarcastically.

Alex shifted her weight to one foot and leaned heavily against the table, "No your Honor, my foot…I apologize sincerely for delaying the proceedings," she replied, nodding at the formidable judge.

Lena looked between them both, "I see, for a moment there I thought I was watching the DA's interpretation of, _'An Officer and a Gentleman,'_" she drolled.

Olivia couldn't contain her smile and instantly regretted it as Petrovsky's eyes gleamed with delight. She took a cautious step backwards and nodded her head, "Sorry to have kept you waiting your Honor," she said, intent on a hasty retreat.

"Why the rush, detective? Do you expect Miss Cabot to _crawl_ out of here once this session is over? Not very '_gentlemanly_', of you now, is it?"

Olivia shook her head, "No your Honor," she answered meekly.

"Why don't you take the weight of those shiny shoes and stick around?" Lena suggested.

Olivia nodded her head and smiled weakly at the judge, catching the startled blue eyes as she turned around and took a seat in the deserted gallery.

* * *

Olivia discretely looked at her watch and inwardly groaned, she had been stuck inside the courtroom for almost two hours and was desperate to get out. Petrovsky had glared at her a few times already and her anxiety was beginning to show as she noticed Alex forgetting to limp.

She heard the sharp sound of the gavel and shuddered as Petrovsky announced that court was adjourned for the day. She eased out of her seat and moved towards Alex, noticing Petrovsky was watching her movements with keen interest. She placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and leaned in close, _"You forgot to limp,"_ she whispered.

Wide blue eyes turned to meet her own as she realized Petrovsky was still in her chair, talking with the white haired man in hushed tones. She dipped her head, "You'll need to carry me out, I don't know why she's still here," she replied in a hushed tone.

Olivia watched as Alex placed her paperwork inside her briefcase and was about to pick her up when Petrovsky's dulcet tones cut through the empty courtroom.

"_Detective,"_ Lena said, gesturing for Olivia to approach the bench.

Olivia stepped forward, "Yes, your Honor?" she asked, placing her hat on her head.

Lena turned as the white haired man appeared through her private access door.

Olivia's mouth fell open as she saw what he was carrying.

Lena bit the inside of her cheek to hide her smile as Peter handed Olivia the metal crutches, "I'm sure Miss Cabot will appreciate these," she said, glancing over at the curiously watching blonde.

Olivia reluctantly accepted the crutches with a mumbled, _"Thanks,"_ towards the judge as she turned away.

"Now that I've given you my crutches…_Olivia_, there's the small matter of me getting to my chambers to be addressed," Petrovsky said, her eyes widening perceptibly.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she handed the crutches to Alex and turned to face the judge, _"I'm_ _sorry?"_ she asked, confusion etched across her face.

Lena lifted a finger and motioned for Olivia to move behind the witness stand. As Olivia rounded the wooden encased area her stomach dropped as Petrovsky's plaster cast, covered leg came into view.

Olivia realized the judge wanted her to carry her, "Your Honor, no offense, but the cast alone would make carrying you impossible," she said nervously.

Lena looked at her and shook her head, "I don't want you to _carry _me detective, I want you to help me over to _that,_" she said, pointing behind her at the wheelchair tucked into the corner.

Olivia blushed furiously as she realized her blunder and immediately rushed over to the judge. She helped her down the three short steps and into the wheelchair, where Peter was waiting to push her to her chambers.

"Thank you," Lena said quietly as she adjusted her black gown to hide her cast.

Olivia was about to turn when a hand landed on her arm, _"If I were you, I'd lose the_ _crutches…and the hat,"_ she whispered conspiratorially, smiling at Olivia's shocked reaction. She released her hold and addressed Peter, "What are you waiting for old man?" she barked.

Olivia watched the harried old man pushing the dark haired woman away and shook her head.

"Oh my God, for a minute there, I thought you were _actually _going to carry her," Alex said, unable to contain her laughter as Olivia approached her.

Olivia nodded, "Me too, though she did give me some advice," she said cryptically.

Alex frowned, "And what was that?" she asked, gazing into dark brown orbs.

Olivia lifted a hand and removed her hat, placing it carefully on Alex's head before sweeping her into her arms, "She told me never to celebrate our anniversary in her courtroom again"

Alex immediately panicked, "_What?" She knows about us?" _

Olivia shook her head laughing, "No, but it was worth it just to see the look on your face," she replied, stealing a kiss from her girlfriend.

Alex felt her cheeks burn as she lifted a hand and ran her fingers through the short tufts of hair, "That was bad, Liv…if you didn't look so damned hot in that uniform I'd be forced to pout," she teased.

"_You think I look hot?"_

Alex rolled her eyes, "Was there really a press conference?" she asked skeptically.

Olivia shook her head, "I took the afternoon off, wanted to get a haircut and give you a surprise...you did go on about how you've never seen me in it," she said, kissing her again.

"And now I can't wait to get you out of it," she said, adjusting the hat perched on top of her head.

_**The end**_


End file.
